Changing Lives
by castergirl2002
Summary: It's the Divergent book with a twist. Tris is the daughter of Abnegation leader, Marcus Eaton and Tobias is the son of Andrew and Natalie Prior. But what will when Tobias finds out he's Divergent? Rated T because of scenes of violence and kissing scenes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so if I've missed anything or there's something you want me to add in, let me know and I'll put it in. Please review because I'd love to hear what you think. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT TRILOGY, VERONICA ROTH DOES. I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS. I AM ONLY DOING THIS FOR FUN AND OTHER PEOPLE'S ENTERTAINMENT!**

**Chapter 1**

Tobias P.O.V

I stood in front of the mirror and pressed the ON button on the shaver. I had done this so many times, I could do it with my eyes closed. It only took a few minutes to shave my hair so it was the short Abnegation style. The sun shone through the window and and reflected in the mirror. It was Aptitude Test day; the day I would find out if I stayed in Abnegation or I would leave and find my own path. I was scared of what the test would tell me to do. My mom walked into the room and smiled at me.  
"Are you scared about the test?" She asked, picking up the sweeping brush and brushing my hair into a pile on the floor.  
"Were you? When you took your test?" I whispered, looking at my shoes.  
"I was terrified. But there's no need to be." She replied, smiling a little. She leaned over me to slide the cover over the mirror. Abnegation believe it's selfish to look in the mirror for too long; that's why all of the mirrors in our house are always covered.  
"That's as long as you get; rules are rules." Mom reminds me. I nod. I trudge down the stairs into the kitchen where Caleb is waiting for me. He doesn't say a word to me but passes my bag and slips past me to the door. As Caleb opened the door, he motioned for me to go first. I murmured a 'Thank you' and trudge out of the door.

Our city is divided into factions, Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Erudite and Dauntless. Some people say that we are the only people left in the world but I doubt it. Other people say that the factions keep the peace, that if we didn't have the factions there would be war. Our faction leaders say that we must conform to one faction. That is why we have the Aptitude Tests so we can find out what faction we belong in. I'm not sure where I belong. I don't think I belong in Abnegation but Caleb does, he's a natural. I had been looking down so when I look up, Caleb was helping an old women who had dropped her bags and the contents had spilled all over the floor. He walked back over to me and said: "You could of helped, you know. It's not that hard."  
"Not for you, maybe." I said. "I don't find it easy. I guess it's not my thing." Caleb smirked and shook his head.  
"Whatever, Tobias." Caleb muttered.

LINEBREAK

Waiting for your name to be called out was the worst part of the whole Aptitude Test process. Teens from all of the factions were sat at the tables in the cafeteria.  
"Caleb Prior, Tobias Prior and Susan Black to the testing rooms." The mechanical voice said over the tannoy. Sighing, I stood up and left the cafeteria. I walked down the corridor until I came to a series of doors at the end. I waited a moment before opening the door. It led to a plain white room with a wall of mirrors. I stare at my reflection for a minute before looking away. Abnegation habit. There was a loud clatter behind me. I turned to see a Dauntless woman setting up equipment on a metal table.  
"What is it with you Abnegation and mirrors?" She asked, sighing.  
"We think it's selfish to look in a mirror for too long."I answered plainly .  
"Yeah, yeah. Just come and sit down." She replied. "I'm Tori, by the way. I'll be administering your test today." I nodded and sat down. Tori passed me a glass with a blue liquid in it.  
"What is it?" I asked, staring at the liquid.  
"Just drink it." Tori said. I looked at the glass one more time before drinking the mysterious blue liquid. I rested my head against the back of the chair and closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the second chapter! Tobias meets Tris! Yay! Sorry but there won't be any kissing. Yet. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT TRILOGY OR THE CHARACTERS AND I NEVER WILL. THE AMAZING VERONICA ROTH DOES. I AM ONLY DOING THIS FOR FUN AND OTHER PEOPLES ENTERTAINMENT!**

**Chapter 2**

Tobias P.O.V

When I opened my eyes again, I was no longer in the test room but on the bus I usually took to school with Caleb. I was sat next to an older man who had a scar along his face. He was reading a newspaper.  
"Do you know this man?" He asked me. He shows me the front of the paper. There is a picture of another man with long straggly hair and a wrinkled face. I did know him. But I wasn't gong to mention it, saying that I know him could put my life in danger.  
"No." I replied.  
"You could save my life." The man continued "Do you know this man?"  
"No."  
"Don't lie to me."  
"I don't know him!" The man on the bus faded away and I found myself on a ledge with a group of about 4 people. I couldn't see the see the ground below me.  
"Choose. Jump and save all of there people or let them jump and you'll survive." A voice sounded but nobody had opened their mouths. I sucked in a deep breath and stepped off the ledge.

I gasped and opened my eyes. A look of shock and terror was on Tori's face.  
"Get up." She ordered. I sat motionless for a minute staring at her. She looked at me as if I was stupid.  
"Are you deaf?! Get up!" She nearly shouted. Tori dragged me off of my chair and pulled me to the back door. I tried to get her to let me go but she didn't let go until we got to the wooden door. I was confused, she hadn't told me my results, she was just trying to get id of me. I had to find out. I needed to know.  
"But what was my result?" I asked. Tori didn't answer, she had opened the door and was trying to push me out. I managed to shake her off and I stepped away from the door.  
"What was my result?" I demanded.  
"Abnegation." She told me. "And Erudite and Dauntless." My mouth dropped open. 3 factions?! That's impossible!  
"That's impossible! We're supposed the trust the test!"  
"The test didn't work on you. And it's not impossible." Tori paused. "They call it Divergent."

LINEBREAK

I walked home on my own as Tori had told me to say that the serum had made me sick so I got sent home early. It gave me time to think about my Divergence. Abnegation. Erudite. Dauntless. Selfless. Intelligent. Brave. What should I do? It's not like I can tell anyone; Tori not to do that.  
"Tobias!" Caleb's voice pulled me from my thoughts. I turned and smiled.  
"Hi, Caleb." I greeted.  
"Where did you go?" He asked, curiously. I dived into an explanation about how the serum had made me sick and how my administrator had sent me home so I could recover. Caleb asked a couple of questions about the test and my result. So I countered him with "What was yours?" At that he laughed, like he expected me to say that. By that time we were already home. We both knew the drill. Expressionless face, stay silent unless spoken to. Even my parents probed me that night. Finally, I was given a lecture about how Abnegation was under scrutiny from Erudite and that I need to be careful of my actions. I didn't ask questions because I knew I would get another lecture about following the rules. After dinner in the candlelight, I washed the dishes and put them in the cupboard. I trudged into my plain white room, my Mom and Dad came in a minute. They whispered 'Good night' and 'I love you before leaving. I sprawled out on my bed and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

LINEBREAK

The morning I dreading dawned all too quickly for me. Choosing Day. I still didn't know what faction I was going to choose. I kept my mind on the factions while I went through my morning routine. Get up, washed, dressed, eat breakfast, brush teeth, go to the Hub for school. But in this case, we were all going to the Hub for the choosing ceremony. The factions split off to sit in their designated seating areas. Once everyone was seated, the ceremony began.

As the names started to be called out, I listened to the factions that were chosen. Amity. Dauntless. Dauntless. Erudite. Abnegation. Candor. The list went on and on until it was Caleb's turn. Shaking, he rose and made his way to the bowls. Mud for Amity, water for Erudite, stones for Abnegation, coals for Dauntless. Caleb gently slit his hand with the knife that was neatly place in the middle of the bowls. He waited a second before placing his hand over the Erudite bowl and a drop of blood collided with the water. A wave of shock hit me. Caleb is Erudite now?  
"Tobias Prior." Marcus Eaton, the Abnegation leader said. I slowly rose from my seat and took a deep breath. What am I supposed to do now? What about Mom and Dad? I've reached the bowls. I carefully pick up the dagger and cut my hand. I'm not going to Erudite so it's between Dauntless and Abnegation. A single drop of blood fall in between the two bowls before I manoeuvred my hand above the Dauntless coals. A drop of blood sizzled against the coals as Dauntless let out a cheer. I sneaked a look at my parents, their faces were a mask of shock and sadness but I didn't really care. I'd picked the faction I wanted to - I'm free.

As soon as the ceremony was over, the Dauntless ran, cheering, towards the train tracks; the train track were held up by a metal structure about 30 feet in the air. Dauntless and Initiates alike started to climb the structure to the train. I followed them. The train rushed by, making me jump back. I stand there in wonder before a Dauntless teen yelled "Come on!" I started to run along with the train. I prepare myself to jump into the last car. 'Don't think, just jump' I think to myself . Sucking in a breath, I grab the handle on the train and swing myself in, nearly falling onto a girl who was sat near the door.  
"Sorry." I murmured  
"It's ok." She told me. "My names Christina."  
"Tobias." I replied. After about ten minutes, an older Dauntless woman said: "Get ready." I didn't understand what she meant until I looked out of the door.  
"They're jumping." I said, turning to Christina.  
"What?!" She exclaimed. She looked outside as the Dauntless in the car before us started to jump. Only two seconds after them it was our turn. I backed away to the back of the train car and ran, before launching myself out of the car. Christina followed me. I landed sideways on the gravel, hitting the side of my head. I rolled a couple of times before stopping. I couldn't help myself; I started laughing with glee. Slowly, I got up and saw that the Dauntless had gathered around a man who was stood on a ledge above them all.  
"Welcome initiates. I'm Eric, one of your leader. This is the entrance to Dauntless. If you can't jump, then you don't belong in Dauntless." Eric announced. "Someone's gotta go first. Who's going first?" Every, even the Dauntless were silent.  
"Me." I declared without thinking. Everyone stared at me. I made my way to the ledge. When I got there, I instantly regretted it. I am afraid of heights so doing this was a big challenge. I sucked in a deep breath before climbing onto the ledge. I looked down and took a few more deep breaths before Eric complains: "Today, initiate." I stepped off of the ledge as if I was walking along a path. My stomach dropped as I fell. The wind rushed by me. Before I knew I had landed on a net. I laughed breathlessly. Suddenly there was a tug on the net and I was pulled to the edge. A pair of strong hands helped me down. It was a long dirrty blonde hair, a long nose, pale white skin and grey blue eyes. She smirked.  
"What did they push you off or are you the first jumper?" She asked.  
"I jumped first." I replied. She nodded.  
"What's your name?"  
"Tobias."  
"First jumper, Tobias." Dauntless members cheered. Pride surged through me.  
"I'm Six, your instructor." She told me. 

**A/N: Hey guys! Four and Six have met. Yay! I'm back at school so I won't be able to update regularly but I will try ad update as much as possible! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
